


read me

by CRAZEDLINO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mind Reading, Smut, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZEDLINO/pseuds/CRAZEDLINO
Summary: in which hyunjin can read minds and can hear all the naughty things seungmin is thinking during their v-live





	read me

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see me more follow me on twitter @puppylixie !!

The v-live started out like any other, Seungmin and Hyunjin sitting next to each other while either replying to comments from the fans or talking about past experiences. Hyunjin would every so often giggle about witty remarks that the boy was too nice to say out loud, but instead said in his head with his honey voice.

Seungmin knew that Hyunjin could read his mind, since he had informed him on their second date. He didn't feel like it was fair to keep such a thing from such a sweet person, but he hadn't expected Seungmin's face to turn all red and his thoughts all mushy.

Which meant he also knew what he was doing when he zoned off during the livestream and Hyunjin almost choked on his spit as he heard one very prominent thought.

_God, I want him to bite me._

Hyunjin whipped his head to look at Seungmin, who was looking at him innocently with his lip caught between his teeth. ''Seung?'' He said, waving a hand in front of the other's lightly hooded eyes as they snapped back to reality.

''Right, sorry, you were saying?' He replied sweetly, where Hyunjin shifted and continued his story before being interrupted by another thought from the boy next to him. His words came to a halt as he listened intently.

_Can I sit on his lap? I want to sit on his lap._

To this he just put his hand on his knee, gripping the material of his pants and trying to continue with the story that he was trying to tell as he ignored the lightly flushed cheeks and glassy eyes of the boy next to him.

_Look at his thighs. I want to ride his thighs. I want to ride his thighs to where it feels so good that I just can't stop and he grips my hips and tries to get me to but I just-_

''Seungmin!'' Hyunjin scolded, looking down at his crotch for a mere second. He gritted his teeth and gave his honey boy a warning look, seeing the other's adam's apple bob with slight fear.

_Can you hear this as well?_

He sounded panicked, almost, Hyunjin chuckling as he shuffled a little closer. He put a hand in front of his mouth as he leaned close to the other's ear. ''I can hear it, everything.'' Biting at his earlobe briefly and smiling brightly at him as if nothing happened when he pulled away.

The other looked almost lost for a second before his look turned daring, almost seeing the exclamation mark above Hyunjin's head when he noticed. 

_Take me into your room without shutting off the v-live and let everyone hear how much of a slut I am for you as you make me scream your name._

Balling the material of Seungmin's joggers in his fist and taking a deep breath, he allowed the thought to swirl around in his mind.

_Please daddy, I'll be a good pup for you._

And Hyunjin had never said bye to so many people in such a short amount of time this quickly before shutting the laptop with shaky hands that were aching to touch. ''Not even going to take you to our room, just gonna fuck you right here.''

Seungmin's eyes were wide as he let himself be pushed so his back was on the floor and Hyunjin was hovering over him. ''Would be a shame if one of the hyungs came walking in, hm? See you being such a dumb pup for me.''

_Oh my god. Oh my fucking god is he really going to do it?_

Hyunjin smirked and guided his hand so it was under his hoodie, tracing his light abs and the span of skin on his chest. Seungmin was already arching into the simple touches, not realising how worked up he actually was.

The room filled with occasional gasps and moans and words from Hyunjin in response to Seungmin's thought, which were getting harder to distinguish the more aroused he became. Eventually he even started whining, eyes closed and mouth opened not even trying to hold back.

_Please._

Although he didn't even know what he was asking for, Hyunjin cupped his free hand over his crotch and palmed him gently through the cotton of his joggers. 

_Off. Need these off._

Hyunjin chuckled once again at the desperation, Seungmin kicking his legs and jerking his hips a little every so often. ''Such a sensitive pup earlier, did pup touch himself earlier?'' He said calmly, proceeding to palm him at a calm rhythm ignoring the desperate pleas. 

_Lie? No lie. Good pup for Hyunjin._

''Y-yes,'' He said, defeated and bowing his head as well as he could with the way he was laying. ''Sorry daddy.''

_Stupid Seungmin. Don't do that. Stupid._

While taking off his honey boy's pants, he shushed him gently. ''It's okay, don't let it happen again, hm?'' He said, now palming Seungmin through just his boxers and earning a nod mixed with a whine, making it sound distorted.

_Kind daddy. I love daddy. Daddy treats puppy well._

Hyunjin smiled and placed a soft peck on corner of his boyfriend's widely spread mouth, making him jump a little from the contact he didn't see with his eyes closed. ''Such a pretty pup.'' He told him after he took off his boxers.

Wrapping his hand around his dick, he heard the other's thoughts turn into a repeated mantra of 'oh fuck, oh my god.' Hyunjin felt giggly, almost, for making his boy think in such ways.

_In me. Want daddy in me. Need daddy in me._

Another soft chuckle escaped his mouth as he grabbed the small tube of lube the members decided to hide under the couch (they didn't even ask at this point) and putting it on his fingers. He circled Seungmin's hole for a second before letting one finger slide in easily. ''Already worked open for me so well, aren't you pup?''

_Yes. I thought of you the entire time. Thought of you filling me up._

''That's so hot, baby.'' Hyunjin hissed, adding another finger and placing a kiss on Seungmin's lips when he closed his mouth to swallow. Both of them knew he'd be drooling later on in the evening.

Not long after, he was fitting in four fingers, deciding that he should tease his pup a little longer for being so dumb for him during their livestream. ''You just couldn't stop thinking about it for a second, hm?''

''Sorry, daddy. Puppy sorry.'' He spoke, his mind rushing.  _Didn't cum for so long. Will daddy let pup cum?_

Hyunjin placed a kiss on his knee. ''Daddy's gonna make his puppy see stars, baby.''

Seungmin whined, thinking about how much he loved it when Hyunjin talked or when he touched him or when he did just about anything, really. It was getting harder for Hyunjin to pick up on his thoughts, since he had so many running through his mind at the same time.

It was quite funny to him that he'd picked Seungmin out of all the people on this planet. Most of the time, it was very fortunate that he could read his baby's mind, since he tended to get shy about telling him what he wanted a lot. 

Of course Hyunjin would still tease him a lot, forcing him to say what he wanted out loud in that cute honey voice he automatically used. ''What do you want?'' He would repeat over and over, until he got the answer he desired.

But sometimes Seungmin got so lost in pleasure that the only working muscle in his body was his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Then Hyunjin would give him just a moment so he could at least attempt to recollect himself, but he would just claw at Hyunjin's back and beg for him to continue in broken words.

When Hyunjin decided that Seungmin got teased enough and started whining so much he was actually going to alert one of the other members into coming to check on them, he lubed up his cock and slid inside of the other's tight heat.

His honey boy kept staring up at him with doe eyes, holding onto his biceps weakly and a little bit of drool already running out the side of his mouth as he just stared at Hyunjin, waiting for the moment he would start moving.

_Fuck, can feel daddy twitching inside of me._

To which he chuckled and ran a hand over his pup's side. ''You should be less desirable, honey.'' He told him, finally pulling his hips back and forth and creating a steady rhythm of fucking into him. It wasn't long before the pushing turned into snapping and the hold on his biceps turned into desperate grabs and his own panting turned into groans.

_Can feel daddy in my tummy._

And when he looked down at Seungmin's lower stomach and put his hand on it, he could feel his dick pressing up against it. He pulled a full moan out of his mouth and gave it to Seungmin as a song, who answered with his own moan.

Seungmin's moans grew higher, and that's all the warning he needed before his baby spilled over both their stomachs, coating them in messy white strokes. While still fucking into him, Hyunjin collected some on his fingers and pushed it into Seungmin's opened mouth ordering him to suck on them.

He barely even had to order though, because Seungmin's mouth immediately closed around the digits and drooled on them. ''Look at you, such a mess.'' Hyunjin mused, adoring the way he could feel the other's tongue swirl around his fingers as if it were a dick filling his mouth.

''Gonna make daddy come, pup, being all pretty like that.'' He groaned, Seungmin whining around his fingers in response and somehow sucking on them even needier than before.

When he closed his eyes, it did the trick for Hyunjin. Seeing his boy so lost in pleasure even though he'd already came and being so good for him brought him over the edge as he released inside his boy. 

The other's heat kept clenching around him, milking his cock as he placed kisses on the places of his baby's face that weren't covered in saliva from being fucked so roughly. ''Good boy for daddy, hm? Such a good boy.''

Pulling out, he caught his own cum on his fingers and fed it to Seungmin before wiping away any remains with a rag and tossing it to the side in the direction of where a hamper was supposed to be if they were any less chaotic.

He trailed a hand over Seungmin's chest, just to feel his warm skin. ''Can I go back in? I won't do anything, you just feel so good.''

Seungmin weakly nodded.  _Wanna be daddy's cockwarmer._ As Hyunjin carefully slid back in and eventually laid down with his chest against Seungmin's back.

''We'll take a shower when we wake up.'' He said, not realising that they would come to wake up to a very devestated and sleepy Felix who had NOT signed up for this shit, as he had so kindly put in his own words.

 

 


End file.
